The Madness of Anjali Sharma
by MissOtisRegrets
Summary: Surprise, another KKHH fic! Just Anjali moping around a bit. Set at the very beginning of the movie, no particular scene. New chapter added, please R&R.
1. The Madness Of Anjali Sharma

My first ever fanfic so constructive criticism appreciated! Thinking of expanding it later but am feeling v. uninspired! 

-----------------------------------

Anjali walked home quickly, without pausing outside school to talk to anyone. She needed to think, she'd decided: the whole of the day she'd been incapable of doing anything. English had been spent drawing countless lines through her textbook: she couldn't do the homework now, even if she actually knew what it was. She'd been excited to start the new school year and seeing her friend again, but she'd instead spent the day feeling confused and slightly cheated. She couldn't get away from college fast enough.

Once she had arrived, she dumped her bag loudly in the corner. It was the first Friday after the new school year and, predictably, she thought, none of her roommates were home. She needed somewhere to think things over, and for that was under her bed. She liked it where nobody could see her. She never could be sure when someone would return, and the hostel's inhabitants seemed to have become more annoying over the summer. Or was Anjali just more irritable? She sighed, making a long mental list of the people who had annoyed her the past week.

Her mother.

Rahul.

Herself.

Freaky English teacher.

Girl who stole her bed. (She had reclaimed it by piling every one of her possessions on to it.)

Girl who stole her seat in class, next to Rahul.

Rahul.

Tina?

What was so wrong about Tina? Tina had been sweet to her. Tina had won an argument against Rahul (something Anjali reverently supported), she had been introduced to everyone. Everybody loved her. Everyone. Being near Tina often made Anjali want to run away. Not her fault, really, Anjali wondered. She shouldn't be so mad. Perfection is hardly a fault.

On to Rahul then, as always. Anjali knew often the feeling of not knowing whether to punch him or put her arm around him. She normally ended up doing both, but this week all she'd wanted to do was stay away from him. Actually, come to think of it, she'd been doing that quite a lot. She felt guilty. But it was his fault for confusing her. What had he said, when that stupid English teacher asked him? Love is friendship.

The way she was feeling about him right now, she decided, disproved his theory.


	2. At The Worst Possible Moment

I felt like expanding this one a little more, but I'm not sure I'll write any more chapters. Once again, constructive critisicm appreciated. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter too. Please do the same here!

------------------------------------

Anjali's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar shuffle of slippers on the ground. She drew in her breath and banged her forehead against the ground. I am such an idiot, she thought, too happy getting myself away from all those airheads to realise she'd be here. A few seconds later she crawled into Rifat Bi's view, looking at once both distressed and amused. Silence followed as they both tried to hide their smiles.

Finally Rifat Bi said, "How was your day?"

Anjali motioned akwardly to the bed before answering "Mmm?"

Rifat Bi began to laugh, but, seeing Anjali's face, stopped. "Bad, then?"

"...Quite."

She looked, slightly concerned, to Anjali, who was now slouching on her bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just...bad, you know? First day back at college," she explained. "Teachers, books. Look what they're making us read, anyway. God know what's happening to this school." Anjali pulled out a copy of Romeo and Juliet. A page fell out, revealing the words 'Stop whistling at the teacher, pervert' written in thick black pen. Rifat Bi raised her eyebrows.

"Is the book the problem, dear, or is it just what you happen to have done with it?"

Anjali laughed. "It's not my fault! He really was whistling at the teacher, you know. No shame." Putting the book back in to her sports bag, she continued: "I mean honestly. Has he run out of girls in the school that he needs to go after the teacher, too? God! Didn't even look any further than the skirt to notice how old she was, I'm telling you. Terrible skirt, too. All yellow. Made her look like a fat lemon." She smiled. "Some place, this...filled with nutcases. God knows what these people do once they get out of school."

Rifat Bi took a deep breath. "I'm worried about what to do with these girls just today, let alone when they get out of here! All day long, rubbish everywhere, beds unmade, parents phoning, work never done, tripping over basketballs, boys trying to break in at odd hours of the night, finding people under beds..."

"I'm not under the bed any more."

"Yes. I forgot to ask - why you were there?"

"Just...was."

For Anjali this was enough explanation, and she began put on her jacket to leave. Can't get any peace around here, she mumbled. Not even under my own bed. Is nowhere safe?

"I've got to go and meet Rahul," she said. Perhaps it's all I can really do...


End file.
